A Story of Grace Part 6: The Game
by thatblue
Summary: The Doctor has enemies, more than he can count, and sometimes they want something far more than for him to die. A simple game, survive every level and you can live. But nothing is ever simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Still don't own Doctor Who. **

The Doctor stood next to the wall, peeking out around, and he was most defiantly not spying on them. Even if that was exactly what it looked like, but really he had to. It was his job. At least that was what he would tell Donna if she caught him in the act.

He looked around again, to watch Grace and Jack looking at rings. Rings, really? They had been on what, three dates, not that he was counting. And who cares if she had known him all her life, and a future version of her had already told the Doctor that they were married.

He knew that he was being a little crazy about this, and he needed to relax. He knew that she was an adult now, maybe not in Time Lord Standard but still she knew what she wanted. And it happened to be Jack.

Jack, the Doctor never knew that the man who had tried to con him, would be the only man his only child would want to marry. And that's what it boiled down to, the Doctor supposed. That she was his only.

He fought to protect her whole life, and he was scared to let Jack take over the job. What if something happened to her?

"Doctor," Donna returned, and he jumped a little.

He spun, and tried to smile at her, "Hi, love. Did you get what you were looking for?"

"They are just doing it to bother you," Donna told him with a grin of her own. "I told them to."

The Doctor glared, just a little. "That's not nice."

"Neither is stalking your daughter and her boyfriend."

"It's not stalking," he protested. It wasn't. It was just casual watching, to make sure they were safe.

"Right," Donna agreed. "Anyway, they aren't really looking, so you can tell that very un-Time Lord like vein in your neck to relax."

The Doctor rubbed his neck absently and took in a breath. "I want her happy, you know that. I just worry."

"I know that, she knows that, Jack knows that. That man over there that is watching you watch them, probably knows that, but Doctor she is safe with him."

The Doctor grumbled, but he agreed.

"They want to stay with us," Donna told him softly.

"They do?"

"Yes, but you are going to have to give them room to breathe. Really, because Jack has threatened to start bothering us like you are doing to them."

Oh, the Doctor thought. Yeah, Jack would. Okay, he could do this. Step back a little; he would always be her father after all.

"Okay," the Doctor agreed, pulling her close. "Sorry. She's just…I love her so much."

"I know," Donna told him. "So do I. Doctor, I was thinking."

The Doctor grinned into her hair, "About what?"

"I think we should try again, we have raised her, she is finding her own way."

The Doctor pulled back, they had tried to have other children when Grace was still young, but they had stopped actually trying. Not that they were being careful or anything, just that they weren't making any effort. They had chosen to raise Grace in the meantime and she was amazing, if he did say so himself. And he often did.

"You want to have another baby," he asked her softly.

He had always wanted other children, but he had gotten used to having just the one. But still, a baby in the TARDIS again.

"Yes," Donna nodded. "We can try, and if nothing happens, then well, that's what it is, but at least we tried."

She was watching him, waiting on him to answer, and though he had mixed feelings he would give anything to make her happy. And of course he wanted another child as well, he just remembered how badly they had hurt all the times it hadn't happened before.

"Yes," he told her, stroking her cheek gently. "Let's try."

"Dad," Grace appeared, and the Doctor glanced back at her with a soft smile.

"Grace," he dropped his hand. "How about a little brother or sister?Can you be a big girl and help Mom and Dad if we have another baby?

Grace was glaring, "I'm not two." She smiled now. "But really, a baby, I think that sounds great. You should go for it."

The Doctor grinned. And Donna smiled as well. "I think we should celebrate," the Doctor told them. "Let's go to LinLin. Have a late lunch and watch the show."

They were all agreed, and it was only moments before they arrived. It was summer, the best time for the light show, but that was hours away.

Grace and Donna decided that they needed to do a bit of shopping before lunch, because there were so many good deals. The Doctor trudged along with Donna, only because they didn't use words here, but gestures. And though he tried to teach Donna, she got angry and said a few choice words and told him that she wouldn't learn.

Time Lord brain, still Donna though. And even if she could learn, and she could, though it was a bit annoying, the Doctor would admit, she didn't want to.

He had told Grace to stay close, but she and Jack had moved ahead, and he looked up to see Grace making her own gestures.

When had she learned that?

"Doctor," Donna spoke softly, speaking was frowned upon, even if not forbidden. But he was neglecting his gestures to complete the sale.

He flipped his palm up and dropped and raised it twice, and the man at the booth smiled repeating the gesture. The Doctor dropped two large mud brown coins into his hand and waved goodbye.

He came up on Grace and Jack, Jack watching her work, clearly trying to get the man to drop the price.

She turned her hand to the right and made it look like a snake moving on the ground. Donna didn't look happy, this was in fact why she refused, because they didn't make any sense, but that was how it was.

The man shook his head offering his own gesture that was more than a little bit rude. Jack didn't know the language, the Doctor was certain, because he wouldn't still be standing there if he did.

"He just called her a prostitute," the Doctor whispered to Jack, trying very hard to let her future husband be the one to defend her honor.

Jack dropped the bags, and the man behind the counter took a step back, throwing out gestures that were meant to be an apology. Jack didn't know those either and the Doctor wasn't sure that he wanted to tell him.

Grace held up her hand, pressing Jack back firmly but softly. "He isn't worth it."

Jack was glaring, "Grace, he can't just do that and get away with it."

Grace smiled that smile, the one that could make men melt in their spot and Jack stopped struggling. "I'll take care of it. We don't need a fight, love."

Nice touch, the Doctor thought. The smile and a term of endearment, and Jack was putty. Great big, ex time agent putty.

Grace turned back, moved closer to the salesperson, and without a gesture she dropped three coins on the table with a look that the Doctor couldn't see but knew must be terrifying. The man handed her the little bottle of green liquid and then pulled on a string that brought down a cover for his booth.

Grace turned and smiled, moving towards her mother. She handed her the bottle. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but here."

Donna looked touched, and the Doctor smiled at his daughter. He had never regretted her being his only child, even if he had wanted more, and her great big hearts were the reason why.

"Where did you learn to gesture," the Doctor asked as they started towards the restaurant.

"Should I be offended that you don't think I can learn things on my own," Grace joked.

"No," he shook his head.

"There was a book, bottom shelf; I must have missed it before."

"That's impressive," Donna admitted. "It's hard to learn seeing it done, let alone just reading it."

Grace shrugged, not good at receiving compliments.

They were walking along, enjoying each other company when the Doctor realized something was wrong. He just didn't know what it was, but as he turned to Donna the ground opened up beneath them. The four fell, screaming coming from somewhere that wasn't him, not even a little, and they fell and fell into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor opened his eyes, but he could see nothing around him. They had landed, not softly, but considering the distance they had fallen it was fairly safely. A few bruises were far better than broken bones or brains, and he rolled onto his stomach. It was silent, and he didn't like the silence on the best of days, hated it when it kept him from knowing those he loved were okay.

He searched his pockets until he found a torch and turned it on, shining it around the room, which was round and so small he was surprised to see the others laying close, but not touching.

He walked to Donna giving her a gentle shake and she opened her eyes with a groan. "Doctor? What happened?"

"I'm not sure," he told her, squatting down next to her, to help her roll over. She seemed fine, sitting up after only a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she turned quickly, looking over at Jack and Grace who were now stirring on their own. "Are you two all right?"

Jack grunted his response, but Grace didn't make a noise.

"Grace," the Doctor moved over to her quickly, but as he touched her shoulder she looked up. "Fine, sorry."

He looked her over quickly, in the small amount of light. She seemed okay, but she still caused him to worry. She wouldn't say if she wasn't, and that bothered him.

Still, all he could do was trust her, and he stood offering his hand. He was a little surprised when she took it, always saying she could do it on her own. Fiercely independent, never wanting to look weak.

A door that the Doctor hadn't seen opened, causing light from what lay beyond to flood their small room.

"Come with me," a male voice spoke. It was deep, and commanding, but that wasn't why the Doctor led the way.

What else where they going to do? Stay there?

Jack had taken Grace's hand, and they walked along with him giving her careful glances, clearly not convinced she was fine either.

"You keep looking at me like I'm about to break, I'm going to let go of your hand," Grace told Jack.

"Sorry," he said at once.

The Doctor wanted to laugh; she had her mother's fire that was for sure.

The man stopped, and turned giving the Doctor a good look at him. The Doctor swallowed thickly. Well, this certainly wasn't a friendly visit, even if the fall had left him with any doubts.

The man before him was a member of Toon species. He had fought them before; they had a bad habit of trying to take over planets, typically ones that were searching for a leader. And they made themselves into gods, and the people were none the wiser. Getting what they wanted, to not have to find their own way.

"Welcome," he said dramatically to the Doctor and the others and opened a large room. "To the Game."

The Doctor pulled a face, but he was curious. He wouldn't be him if he wasn't, and he knew for sure that the others were as well. So he led them into the room, which was surprisingly small, but had doors along the wall. Six of them, all closed, all looking dangerous in their own right.

"What's the Game," Grace asked, from the back.

Jack was watching her again, probably wishing that she would just keep quiet for her own safety but that wasn't going to happen.

"Our great and powerful leader, Lord Kind will share the details," the man before them spoke with reverence.

"Lord Kind," Grace asked.

"Yes," the man nodded, his pale blue skin reflecting light in a way that made him look like he glowed, before he seemed to realize she wasn't being respectful of his lord and frowned tightly and spun to leave the room. He closed the door with a loud click behind him, and the Doctor didn't have to check to see that it was locked.

"Grace," the Doctor turned to her at once. "Be polite, please."

"Dad," she groaned. She was respectful of other races, she really was, but she had such a hard time when they were being…well he wouldn't repeat what she had called them but she had a point.

But if they were going to get out of here alive, he had to keep her reined in. If you could rein in a tornado.

DW

Grace and her father were looking at each other. She knew what he wanted, but she didn't want to listen. She would listen, she didn't really want to cause problems, but she hated it when species thought they could just walk all over someone else.

"Please," he asked her again, his tone dropping to the soft one he used on her when she was a child.

She sighed, and nodded. "Fine, nice. I can do it."

She could, and normally she was, but that was before. Ever since the vial of blood and two million lives she was different. She tried not to be but it was times like this, when someone was hurting someone on purpose, which brought back the faces of those that she had killed.

And she, like her father, fought her own pain with anger at the world. She was working on it, she just wasn't there yet.

He was watching her, his brown eyes knowing and he pulled her into a hug. "It wasn't your fault," he told her as he had a million times. But she needed to hear it just as much now as she did then.

She nodded into his chest, and he released her stepping back, and began to look around at the doors. "The Game, huh. What do you all think?"

Jack seemed pleased to be invited back into the conversation, but he understood that he could never understand completely the burden she carried, not like the Doctor. But if it was anything else, he was right there with her. Her friend, her protector, her Jack.

He was rapping on a door with his knuckles, after trying the handle. "I'm guessing it's something we don't want to play," Jack spoke out, eyes on Grace.

What he meant was that he didn't want her to have to play.

"Well, you might change your mind, after you hear the options," A light voice filled the room.

They all spun to see a young Toon. Lord Kind, Grace presumed. He was much younger than the one that had led them here, looking like a teenager.

"What are the options," the Doctor asked, sparing a glance at his family before facing Lord Kind.

"Doctor, a pleasure to meet you at last," Lord Kind smiled sweetly at the Doctor.

"I'm sure," the Doctor agreed. "The options?"

"And your family," Lord Kind continued, ignoring the Doctor's repeated question.

He moved over to Grace, with a look in his eyes she didn't like. Her father wouldn't like what she might be forced to do if he touched her. He was reaching for her cheek, was biting against the rules?

"Touch her and you will be sorry," Jack growled, stepping up by Grace's side.

Grace frowned, she should be glad, but really, she just wanted to fight her own battles for once. But she let Jack have it, it made him feel better, being able to be there for her in that way.

Lord Kind dropped his hand, but his gaze stayed focused on her. "So pretty, for a Time Lord. I could make an exception. We could have such pretty children."

Grace fought a gag, oh there was nothing wrong with him physically, but there was no way that was going to happen.

"Options," the Doctor said, his tone suggesting that would be the last time he would be asking with a hint of patience.

Lord Kind finally looked back at them, like he had forgotten why he had come. "We will talk later, beautiful," he winked a light blue eye at Grace who pulled a face but he didn't notice because he was looking at the Doctor. "We have our ships surrounding this planet. We can be ready for an invasion in minutes. Take the planet in hours."

The Doctor shook his head. "That isn't an option, that your plan. So go on, spill it."

He was angry, Grace could tell. Losing the battle with the fire that burned so brightly inside him, and it was very likely because of Lord Kind's advances towards her.

If he touched her mom, she was certain the Doctor would snap, but he seemed to only have eyes for Grace. She wasn't happy.

"Touchy," Lord Kind admonished softly. "But you are right, of course. You and your family play our game, we free the planet, and we free you all of course."

The Doctor looked to be considering his options but Grace asked, "What's the Game."

Lord Kind spun back towards her, seeing Jack's hand on her shoulder, asserting his ownership so to speak. Men, the same across the universe. My toy.

Still, she loved the big lump of stubbornness so she would let it pass. It wasn't as though he wasn't already hers anyway, even if he didn't quite know the extent.

"Fifteen levels, some physical, some mental, some both. Complete them all, and the world goes free."

"And if we don't play," the Doctor asked, though Grace could tell from his tone that they were doing it.

She got a surge of adrenaline. She loved games, even messed up ones like this. And this sicko was not getting this beautiful planet. Maybe a knee to some parts he liked, but not the planet.

"You die, and we take the planet anyway," Lord Kind told him, with a proud tone; Grace mentally suggested he got rid of it.

"Then," Donna spoke up. "I guess we play. What are the rules?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you understand the rules," Lord Kind asked as he finished.

Jack agreed, seeing the others do the same. It was simple enough. One to four players in each level of the game, if you failed the level you were executed. If anyone was left outside the level they would be allowed to try to finish for the sake of the planet.

"First level is two players, I pick the pretty young one," Lord Kind winked at Grace and Jack tried to keep his anger in check. "And the one who seems to have a claim on her." He pointed to Jack. "Go through that door there."

Jack took Grace's hand, and the Doctor and Donna told them both to be careful. The Doctor also shot him a look he clearly meant to be a threat if Jack didn't take care of his little girl. The Doctor didn't need to worry. If Jack ever let anything happen to her, he would be his own worst enemy.

They stepped into the room, Lord Kind following and the door slammed behind them, closing them off from the outside world. When the lights came up they saw they were standing on a large round platform, and farther out the floor just stopped, leaving the potential for a very long fall if you stepped off.

"Two on two, a fight to the death," he explained, and then turned and started to walk away.

"Um," Grace was watching him go. "I try to avoid killing as a general rule."

"Then you will die," Lord Kind told her. "Which is a shame."

She wouldn't die, Jack knew that for a fact, because he would do whatever it took to protect her. "I'll kill them Grace."

He wasn't looking to kill anyone and the look on her face showed that she didn't want him to either. "Jack."

She used that tone on him that made it hard to think of anything but kissing her, but her face was serious. Her eyes watching the far door, expecting their challengers to appear at any moment.

"Grace," he sighed. "I don't want to do it but I will, if it means that you don't have to. I would do anything…anything…to save you even the tiniest amount of pain."

She was touched, her eyes soft and a small smile hinting at those pretty lips. She was pleased with him, maybe not enough to mention the ring- that he had purchased when she wasn't looking, and was now resting in his pocket- but pleased all the same.

The door opened, sliding up slowly, as if to add drama to this already awful situation and two large Toon's walked out. They had muscle on muscle and Jack swallowed. They were carrying two staffs each and when they finally got close enough they offered Jack one, while the other offered Grace one.

"Really, who fights with staffs," Grace muttered.

Jack smiled a little to himself. "Just hold off yours Grace, I'll take care of the rest."

Grace nodded, but he wasn't sure if that meant that she was actually going to listen. Probably not.

The Toon's made a show of bowing before them, which Grace and Jack mimicked but when they rose they were both swung at by the Toon's.

For all of Grace's protest she fought back easily, dodging and hitting though he could tell she was trying to hold back. She could destroy them, much stronger than her body let on. Just like her father, thin but strong.

Time Lord strength, the Doctor had told him once. Jack tried hard to keep an eye on her, and it cost him a blow to his arm. It was only after he was hit did he realize that the Toon's staffs had raised pieces on them to inflict more damage.

His soft grunt caused Grace to glance at him, which was why love was so dangerous in the middle of the battle, and she received a hard blow to her cheek. The blood began to flow at once, but she didn't slow to even show her surprise.

He took her lead, focusing only on the task at hand, but his mind was occupied with her. Before he knew it though she had her guy on the ground, standing next to him, both staffs in her hand, the guy just laid there, expecting her to finish the job.

The other Toon stopped fighting as hard when his partner was defeated, letting Jack take him easily. He stood next to his, but even though he knew that he could kill them both with a hard blow to the neck, he couldn't do it.

He didn't have to look up at Grace to know that she was watching him with those big green eyes. And she would forgive him anything, he was certain. But he didn't want her to have to forgive him for this. He wanted nothing more than to be a man worthy of her, and killing was not on the list to accomplish this.

He kept his eyes on his capture, but shouted out to the room. "Why do we have to kill them, we won, isn't that enough?"

There was no indication that anyone was listening but at long last Lord Kind entered the room. His blue face held a look of surprise.

"You show mercy, though they would have killed you." He asked Jack, but he kept glancing at Grace.

Jack was already annoyed, and he really didn't think he could tolerate much more of this but he focused on what he was doing now. "We don't want to kill anyone."

Grace smiled at him, all light and home, and he knew that he was never going to be the wrong kind of man again. She could melt the sun, and he had never stood a chance. And he had never wanted to.

"Mercy is weakness," Lord Kind told him with a glare.

"Violence is weakness," Grace challenged. Lord Kind looked uncertain, but when Grace added a soft please he nodded.

"Very well," He sighed, unhappiness written in his features, but he had bended to her will. "Level one is passed. Please join your family."

Grace and Jack dropped the staffs to the ground, and walked away. Jack didn't take her hand until they were at the door. He didn't want to rub it in Lord Kind's face that he could never have Grace, at least not after an act of kindness.

The Doctor and Donna wrapped them in tight embraces as soon as they exited, and the Doctor made them both sit it the chairs that had been provided. He used the sonic to stop their bleeding, and he cleaned them up, a worried look in his eyes, but a big smile on his face.

"I'm so proud of you two," he told them, honestly.

To Jack it meant so much. He knew the Doctor often felt it towards them but to hear it said was wonderful. He wanted to make these three people proud, more than anyone else in the universe.

And the green eyed girl next to him, well he wanted to make her proud most of all.

"Prepare for game two," Lord Kind, returned to the room, eyes on Grace. Jack thought he might be searching for approval. Maybe she could make a better man out of Lord Kind as well.


	4. Chapter 4

"Take the two females," Lord Kind told two new Toon's who entered the room, now. "The males can join them in a couple of minutes."

"They better be safe," the Doctor told Lord Kind with a look that could inspire terror.

"That will really be up to you," he responded, but the Doctor thought that he looked less smug than before.

Donna and Grace were taken from the room, and he and Jack were left waiting.

"Listen, Doctor," Jack spoke softly, "This probably isn't the best time, but since we are alone, I wanted to ask you."

The Doctor looked over at him, "Jack?"

"Can I marry your daughter," he said it quickly, and leaned away from the Doctor a little.

The Doctor frowned, did this mean that they really were looking at rings. He bit his lip, "Jack, you don't have to ask, we already know that you marry her."

Jack smiled a little, "I respect you too much to just assume that it's fine."

The Doctor smiled, "If she says yes," he didn't mention that he already knew that she would. "Then you can marry her. But you know that if you ever hurt her in any way I will make sure you regret it every day for the rest of your long life."

Jack nodded, "I know, believe me, I know."

The Doctor smiled a little, he was really trying to take this in stride, especially since they still had many level to get through before they were all out of here safe. "Donna said you weren't really looking at rings."

"I was," he admitted.

"Can I see?"

Jack was reaching into his pocket when Lord Kind returned. "Come along."

They followed him through a new door and inside he felt his anger rise. In front of them were two large vats holding something he was sure was unpleasant because Grace and Donna were hanging over one each. The ropes that were keeping the hanging there safely were currently being held by the two Toon's that had brought the two of them in there earlier.

Lord Kind instructed them to take the ropes and hold them there. "You must keep your feet behind the line, and they must be held for the length of one hour."

He looked up at Grace, "Good luck."

With that he turned and left the room, with the two others following them. It wasn't hard to hold Donna's weight, he could do that all day, it was that the rope wasn't quite long enough to reach comfortable behind the line, so he had to lean forward a little and that was putting a strain on his back. Jack looked uncomfortable as well, and the Doctor was watching him, willing him to keep his child in the air.

He wasn't sure who was going to start wiggling first, but it turned out to be Grace, and she began fiddling with the knot around her waist.

"Don't do that, Grace," the Doctor spoke to her like a child, hoping that she would listen.

She didn't of course, and Jack groaned. "Grace, love. Please don't do that, this isn't easy."

The Doctor could see Grace's pouty face, "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Jack blinked a couple of time, clearly surprised by the leap of conversation. The Doctor would have thought he had spent enough time with the Noble women by now to know that that was nothing. When he still didn't answer Grace huffed and called down.

"Is that a yes, that is a yes isn't it?"

He looked up at her, "No, sweetheart. You are perfect."

The Doctor watched her until she finally smiled, looking a bit smug. "I am kind of aren't I?"

The Doctor chuckled and he heard Donna laughed.

"You know what you aren't," Jack challenged. "Funny."

Grace stuck her tongue out at him, but stayed still for the time being.

"Why do I feel like these games weren't very well thought out," Donna complained, getting wiggly herself.

"I'm sure they planned for months to hang us above vats of what I can only assume is acid," Grace responded.

Jack laughed. "Sure wasn't their best idea."

His hands were begging to shake the Doctor noted. Grace was light, but they were at the half hour mark and the strain was getting to him as well.

"Not much longer Jack," the Doctor told him, trying to sound strong for the both of them.

"I'm bored," Grace complained, probably trying to take Jack's mind on the pain his arms were feeling.

"Here that Donna, give the girl all of time and space and being held over acid is no longer an adventure."

"No running," Donna clarified.

"Ah," he answered as if it was all clear now.

"Probably not even acid, bet it's just colored water."

"Let's not find out, yeah?"

Jack returned his tone severe.

"I could just, drop my shoe or something, and find out," she challenged.

He knew a bored Grace only led to trouble.

"Or you could please just keep safe; I don't really want my future wife to only be bones."

Grace was watching him, "Future wife, getting a bit sure of yourself aren't you?"

Jack sighed, "Grace, will you marry me?"

Grace looked down, surprise on her face. The Doctor was shocked as well, knowing this better not be a real proposal or Donna would have some words to say to Jack.

"Shut up," Grace finally mumbled. "You had better be joking; I am not accepting any forms or romance while hanging in the air."

Jack smiled up at her, "That wasn't a no?"

"That wasn't a lot of things, Jack." Grace told him, very matter of fact.

"All right, you two," Donna told them, "Easy, now isn't the time for an argument."

It was another fifteen minutes before Jack's hands slipped and Grace fell about half way before he caught her.

"Jack," the other three shouted, Grace dangling way too close to the vat for comfort.

"Grace," Jack strained, "I'm sorry, I'm trying."

The Doctor saw his whole world flash before his eyes, as the rope slipped again, and Jack fell to his knees. He thought that his hearts stopped when she fell into the vat, and Donna cried out.

"Grace," Jack sobbed, moving towards the vat, not caring for himself anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

There were Toon's everywhere before Jack could even reach the vat, they were pulling Jack away, and getting Donna down and into the Doctor's arms. Lord Kind was there, and he looked over the situation.

"I'm sorry," he said, and the Doctor thought he might actually be, "She is gone."

Jack was sitting down by the vat, refusing to move anywhere, despite the urging of the Toons around him. He wouldn't be moved.

"You may take the rest of the day off to grieve, tomorrow the games with resume," Lord Kind told them, "Take them to a couple of rooms."

The Toons nodded, and the Doctor walked over to Jack, and squatted down, "Come on, Jack. We can't stay here."

Jack flinched at the Doctor's touch and when he looked up there were tears running down his face, "I'm sorry, I didn't."

"Hush," the Doctor told him gently. "I know you didn't do it on purpose."

There was a rage running through the Doctor that he couldn't express but for all his threats he didn't blame Jack. He blamed the Toon's, he blamed himself, but not Jack.

"I'm not going to leave her," Jack told him, trying to move closer to the vat, but the Doctor stopped him.

"She isn't there," the Doctor took his hand, and he held it tight. "Come with us Jack, now."

Jack's blue eyes were lost, and the Doctor knew that right now he had to be strong for him. He would figure this whole situation out, but he suspected that Grace wasn't really gone, at least not in the forever sense. He just didn't want to let on that he knew, didn't want the Toon's to have a clue that he wasn't buying it.

"Now," the Doctor repeated, no longer giving him the option, he pulled him to his feet, and walked him and Donna out of the room.

Donna wasn't crying, but she was watching the Doctor carefully, and the Doctor wondered if she could feel it as well. A strange feeling running through his body, like warmth, like he was being offered a comfort, and he thought it might be coming from Grace herself.

They were getting closer to the time she would have to spend on Fair, and her psychic abilities were far more than he would have thought was possible if he hadn't seen the finished product first.

DW

Grace awoke, and she wasn't tied to anything which she thought might be a good start, but she was lying in a stranger's bed, which might not be so good. Her mind quickly supplied the details of how she got there, and she remembered falling into the vat, which had felt a little like thin gelatin, and she was sucked into a hold into the bottom.

She hadn't been able to breathe but she didn't think that it had been longer than her respiratory bypass could have gone, so it was probably something in the gel that had caused her to lose consciousness. She wasn't sure how long she had been out, but she had tried very hard to let her parents know that she was okay. Jack was harder to get the message to, resistant to the end, he was.

"You are awake, my love," she heard a voice enter the room, and she realized right away who it was.

She sat up, her head spinning a little, and she fought the nausea that rose in response.

"That'll be the gel, it'll pass," he was smiling at her, and she thought about puking on his shoes.

"Where am I?" She asked him.

"You are safe, in my own personal ship," he moved closer to him. "Isn't this wonderful, we can be together now."

"I don't think you know what the definition of wonderful is," she muttered under her breath. "What about my family, are they okay?"

"They are safe, they think that you are dead," he told her, reaching out to touch her cheek. She allowed it, only because she suspected that he wouldn't be so willing to talk if she fought back. "The man, the one who claims you thinks that you are gone. Now you are mine."

"Goody," she told him.

"You don't want to be mine?"

Grace studied him, wondering if he could possibly be that dense. She thought that was perfectly clear by her previous actions, maybe coloring his shirt with vomit was needed after all.

He looked sad, and she almost felt bad for him, but that didn't mean that she was going to just run into his blue little arms. She loved Jack, and she was going to marry him some day, at least if she had her way.

"I can order them killed, and the planet destroyed and you will still be mine, or you can cooperate and we can make a deal."

"What kind of deal," she asked softly.

"I let your family go, release the planet and you agree to marry me and be my Lady. We will have children and love each other."

"You can't make me love me," she told him.

"You will learn to," she was told. "I would be good to you, I promise."

Time lines twirled around in her mind, she could see the paths so clearly and she knew what could come from each. And she also knew that there was a chance he would do as he said and kill her family and take the planet.

Gold and green and red and silver, and the possibilities had never seemed so staggering and she finally nodded. Time was in flux and she couldn't take the chance that he would harm anyone. She would think of something, some way to get herself out of this, but for the time being, playing along seemed best.

"Very good," he smiled at her, "We will be wed shortly, I will let your family go now, the planet after we consummate the marriage."

She wondered if 'I have a headache' would work on him, because she didn't plan to be consummating anything if it could be helped. "Great."

She was fairly sure it came out in a tone that suggested it wasn't but his smile didn't fade, and he went about getting her family free. That was what mattered, she was starting to look around the room when two women Toon's entered, the first she had seen of the females since they had arrived.

"My Lady," one spoke with reverence, and Grace shook her head.

"I'm Grace," she told them.

"Lady Grace," the other said, "We must prepare you for the wedding."

"Listen, about that," Grace said, hoping that maybe she could get some help from them.

"Lady Grace," the first one whispered, "It would be wise to honor your deal, he isn't one to hesitate, and he doesn't make deals. You should consider yourself lucky."

Grace sighed, clearly on her own in this escape, "All right, wedding it is."


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor had been expecting something to come, something that would confirm what he thought about Grace being still alive, and when they were told that they were allowed to leave, he knew that she was. He waiting until they were back on the TARDIS to speak to the others about it.

Jack was still dragging, but he brightened as soon as the Doctor told him what he thought.

"You think that she is really okay," he asked, and the Doctor understood the joy. Jack still had a ring to give her, and the future that he had been patiently waiting for.

"Yes, and I think that your friend Lord Kind took a good liking to her, and that he has her somewhere," the Doctor told him, and Donna smiled brightly.

"That girl finds trouble like you, Doctor."

"Yes, because you don't find plenty on your own, Donna."

She glared, and he smiled softly, "I mean, no, its all me. Just me."

He went back to what he was doing, instructing the TARDIS to track her down, and it wasn't long before he had a location.

"Okay, let's go get our girl," he announced throwing the lever back.

DW

Grace was dressed in a dress, of all things, and she wished that she had time to find a way out. She was worried about him planet, but was certain if she could get some alone time with the computers she could stop that as well, but she hadn't been alone since the two women had entered.

They were nice enough, but clearly there for more than getting her ready. How nice of her future husband to guard her, that seemed like the start of a very promising relationship.

She wandered over to what looked to be the Toon version of humans wedding cake. She had a very strict rule about eating outside of the TARDIS or Earth anyway, since her Pole Fish had attacked her when she was seven. She thought her father had expected her to forget but she hadn't had a regeneration to help make the memory seem less real, and she didn't care to have any type of repeat.

She loved to explore, wasn't afraid to jump in and get her hands dirty, but the mouth had always seemed so much more personal. A large reason she didn't want Lord Kind's tongue in hers, or this cake…

It was green, the thought made her think of something that had gone bad, and that very might be the case she thought as she smelled it.

She wasn't scared, more than capable of taking care of herself, and if she was right her parents and Jack knew that they were to come and get her. She was mostly annoyed, and wondered how she managed to get herself in these situations.

Really…but she supposed it came with the territory. She missed Jack fiercely, and if she had to walk down the aisle, is that how these Toons did things? - Then she wanted it to be with him. She didn't tell him, but when they had been looking at rings, she had one picked out. When he was ready she would let him know which one it was.

It was funny how time changed a person, even if that person was a Time Lady, because she wouldn't have thought about marrying Jack a few years ago, but there was no one else who stood a chance, not now.

She heard the door slid open and Lord Kind walked in wearing a white outfit, that contrasted sharply with his blue skin poking out. She thought about it, even if wasn't going to happen, and wondered if the babies would be blue. Probably…which wouldn't be a problem if she loved him, but she didn't.

And kidnapping, and forced marriages were not the way to this girl's heart.

"My love," he walked up holding out his hand.

She was looking around the room, trying to decide if she could bolt, but the door opened again, and several more Toon's entered, standing guard at the only door.

She really had to get a sonic screwdriver, she was going to make her father make her one after this. But first she was going to figure out a way to void this sham of a marriage. He took her hand.

She was a genius, no she was more than that, but she didn't have a good way out of here. The room was mostly bare, and she worried if she did fight too hard than the planet could be at stake. There was no computer in this room, for her to stop that potential either.

Another Toon stepped in front of the pair of them, his grip on her tightening on her hand before he turned and took her other one.

"Please begin," he told the one who seemed leading the wedding.

"Repeat after me," the leader instructed. "I Lord Kind…"

"I Lord Kind," Lord Kind repeated.

"Take this woman to be my lifelong partner. "

"Take this woman to be my lifelong partner."

"To share my life with, to be the mother of my children, and to carry out our traditions."

"To share…"

The lights went out, and Grace pulled her hands away from his. It was dark for a long moment, and then she heard the doors slid open, and the lights returned.

Jack was standing in the door ways, the guards laying on the ground. She knew that they were stunned, Lord Kind was looking quite shocked.

"You thought she was dead," he protested. "She is mine."

Jack didn't bother to glare, just opened his arms to Grace. "Come here, love."

She ran to him, and Lord Kind didn't try to stop him. He caught her and pulled her to him, and whispered words only for her. Told her how glad he was to have her back, and very plainly that she was his and no one elses ever. Grace agreed with her whole hearts.

He sat her back down, and moved to Lord Kind. "She is mine; the Doctor had set coordinates for your ship. If you want to get out of this alive, I suggest you let it take you."

Lord Kind didn't speak, looking confused about the turn of events, but as Jack and Grace made it to the doors he said. "You are a lucky man."

Jack paused and looked at Grace before replying. "I know."

With that they left, and when they were back in the TARDIS and all safe again, she told them about the plan. Jack hadn't realized he had interrupted a wedding, but he blushed when she had said that she had only wanted that with him.

"I mean," she looked away. "No rush."

The Doctor and Donna shared a knowing look, "Doctor, maybe we should go make tea?"

He nodded, ruffling Jack's hair and kissing Grace's cheek before following Donna out.

Grace turned to Jack. "What's with them?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you only want to marry me?"

"Of course silly," she brushed it off, why was he being so weird…oh…

He was reaching into an inside pocket. "Grace, I…"

"Yes," Grace interrupted.

Jack was smiling, "I had a speech."

Grace smiled, "Speech later, ring now."

He slid it onto her finger. It was the one she wanted, because Jack knew her inside out.

"When do you want the speech then," he asked pulling her close for a kiss.

"Later," she insisted. "In my room."

He looked at her carefully, "Are you sure?"

"I'm always sure," she insisted. "Come on, best to do tea first."

He took her hand, and she was happy. Jack was the only husband she wanted.


End file.
